Decode
by Melissa Samuelsen
Summary: Number three of four stories based on songs. This one is "Decode" by Paramour. It's from Crona's POV.


I made the right choice right? Maka is better suited for me then Kid. He's a guy . . . and I can't be with him.

Then why can't I get him out of my mind? I've been in love with the shinigami for a while now. I've never mentioned it to him. That's not something I know how to deal with.

Maka and I began dating a few weeks ago. By all accounts it's awkward but you could say I'm happy. Not as happy as I would be with him by my side.

I sighed, filling my empty room with the sound of my breath. "Kid stop clouding my mind! It's no fair."

"What's not fair is you making me listen to your crappy feelings."

"Not now Ragnarok. It's hard enough dealing with my emotions; I can't handle you as

well."

"Just tell the brat what you think about him. Then your mind will be clear and you can screw flatty."

"I don't want to screw her!"

"Then why are you dating her?"

"I . . . I don't know."

"Crona, you're an idiot."

Maybe Ragnarok was right. Not owning up to how I feel about Kid wasn't right. To either of us. But what if he didn't want to be with me? What if the taboo is too much for him?

_How do I tell him? That's not exactly something you can come out and say to someone. Besides it's not like we're great friends. Kid keeps me at arms length, casting cold gazes at me and sometimes ignoring me completely._ I looked over to Maka who was rambling on about a mission she had. But I wasn't really listening. _And what do I do about her? I don't want to hurt her. She's a great girl. _

"Crona are you listening?" She asked.

"Sorry I zoned out a bit." I paused, catching a glimpse of Kid's black jacket duck down the hall. "C-can we talk about this later? I have to go."

I ran after him, cornering him in the empty hall way. "Kid." I called, then suddenly became quiet. Great now what do I do?

"Crona?" He turned to face me, smiling softly. "We're you looking for me?"

"W-well . . . uh . . ." Why was it suddenly so warm in here?

"Did you need to talk to me?" He walked over to me. Everything about him was just to amazing. Even that walk.

"Y-yes . . . I-I mean . . . no."

"What's wrong?" He chuckled, putting a hand on my forehead. "You're acting weird, but you don't have a fever or anything."

"I'm f-f-ine."

"Alright." The hall he lead me into must have been a utility hallway, it was no more then a few feet across. We couldn't stand next to each other without cramming together. Kidd turned from me and leaned against the wall. "So why are you following me?"

"I-I'm not following you." I began to fidget with my fingers. Come on Crona, it's now or never."I wanted to ask you something. Do you . . . um . . .l-l-l-like me?"

"Yea, you're nice." He paused and raised an eyebrow. "Oh wait a sec. Crona. . . you mean . . . ."

"Y-yea . . . well . .not like that."

"You do?" He laughed. "Aren't you seeing Maka?"

"S-sort of."

"Then why ask me something like that?"

He hasn't said no. "Just curious."

"You've never been good at lying. Curiosity has nothing to do with it." He walked the few feet over to me and leaned against the wall beside me, pinning me against it. His chest was just a few inches from my own. My heart began to pound, oh I hope he didn't hear it. "What if I said I did?"

"Um . . ." His eyes were so intense. But they shone so brightly. As a shinigami he was supposed to be though, as a man he was supposed to be forceful. Kid wasn't either of those things. We may not have known each other long, and weren't close friends. But I knew Kid. I knew his looks. And his eyes, these eyes that he had glued to me, were longing and overjoyed.

Why did he look at me like this? Why was he acting like this? Did this mean . . . that he . . .

He leaned closer to me and kissed me gently on the lips. Kid, I love you so. I closed my eyes, pulling away from him slightly mostly out of shock but also out of confusion. I can't figure this out . . . My books fell to the ground and the hands that were holding them moved to his back, pulling him closer to me. Is this really happening? Our kiss deepened and the weight of his body pressed me against the wall a bit harder.

How is this happening? How did we get here? I thought I knew you so well . . .This . . it can't be. . . Kid feels the same?I pulled away from his lips, reluctantly. "Kid. Is . . . that a yes?"

"I would think so." He chuckled and smiled brightly again.

"You're ok with me being a guy?"

"Should I not be?"

"You aren't afraid that we're going to make fools of ourselves?"

"Not at all." He kissed my cheek lightly before picking up my books and handing them to me. "But you should end things with Maka first. I wouldn't feel right."

"I. . .I didn't think about that."

This decision was hard, but it's the right one. Once my mind was clear, it was so easy to make. Kid . . . there is just something about you. This love might be wrong, forbidden even. But I want it. More then anything. I want it to be true


End file.
